


Stranger than perfect

by ithinkimightstay



Series: #malecweek201707 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lightwood-Bane is my aesthetic, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Week 2017, Malec as first-time parents is fluff, Malec as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkimightstay/pseuds/ithinkimightstay
Summary: [one-shot] Sometimes, Alec wondered what it would be like to have a normal family.Sometimes, Magnus wondered what it would be like to have a family,period.But through whatever fate they brought them together, as well as brought them their children together, they were thankful for it all.Prompt: ChildrenWritten for Day 4 of Malecweek2017 hosted by umkasandiary @tumblr(since there's no Shadowhunters episode this week)





	Stranger than perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone that loved Day 3: Wedding! Today's prompt is children and I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. I always love Malec as parents and have much, much more to write about them!

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Bane…" the teacher hesitates for a moment, as if trying to understand something "uh…Lightwood."

"Thank you as well, Mrs. Rodriquez."

Alec Lightwood escorts his children out of the principal's office quietly, closing the door behind them. He offers each of them his hand and they walk in continued silence back home.

It wasn't every day a shadowhunter was called into their children's principal office, let alone be told that his eldest punched the lights out of a six-year old because they were calling his brother names like "Avatar" or "Beast". Alec didn't even know what that meant.

Max controls a sniffle and Alec squats down to meet their eyes, a pair of blue eyes, quite like his own and a pair of hazel brown ones. Rafe's attention was glued to the pavement, as if the world's most interesting soccer match for ants was being held there. Alec gives them his best smile.

"Hey. It's not your fault." He starts. He was not the one to give the best advice. If only Simon or Clary were here, they would know what to do. Shadowhunters were never ones to know which piece of advice to give aside from "pick up your stele" or "hold your blades tighter".

He smiles inwardly thinking of his family. Izzy and Jace would have gone in a heartbeat to talk some sense into the kid's parents.

Well… maybe something more than talk.

Rafael turns his scrunched up, worried face to meet his dad's eyes. "Will Papa be mad at me?"

Alec chuckles in a low breath, "I think he will be most amused."

The kids stayed silent as they rounded up the corner and ended up at the apartment building which was their home. The children greeted Chairman Meow and hung up their coats. Alec ushered them to the living room to complete their homework as he poured himself a drink into two glasses. Max tugged the hem of Alec's shirt and handed him a piece of paper that brought a big smile to his lips. No sooner did Max skip back to Rafe's side, than a portal cracked and buzzed near the balcony, and out came Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, Father to two amazing children, and his husband.

"I came as soon as I heard" he starts as he moves over to give their children a hug and inspect if they were okay. "What happened?"

Rafe automatically looks to his Dad for help but Alec merely shrugs sheepishly and hands Magnus his drink. Max looks down on his hands, looking about ready to cry and slowly wonders if it was his fault, not knowing how to control his glamour when adversity struck. Magnus looks between his children and Alec before taking a sip of his drink.

"Do I need something stronger?" asks Magnus in a panic, and Alec laughs, inviting Magnus over to the kitchen.

Only when they were out of earshot from their children did Alec tell him what happened. Magnus's face turns from surprise to shock to irritated but slightly amused.

"What is an Avatar?" he says gulping down his drink. "And the kid was unconscious? Serves him right, calling our boy whatever that thing is." Magnus adds, with a glint of his eyes crinkling.

Sometimes, Alec wondered what it would be like to have a normal family.  
Sometimes, Magnus wondered what it would be like to have a family, **_period_**.

But through whatever fate they brought them together, as well as brought them their children together, they were thankful for it all.

They never wanted anything more than a love that may seem strange to other people but perfect to them.

"Maybe…" Magnus started but Alec raised up a hand to stop him.

"We promised we'd try."

Magnus gave an exasperated sigh.

They had talked about raising Rafael not to see the mysteries of the downworlder world, how he would be treated like Clary…but then they thought about what would happen to Max, how heartbroken their little blueberry would be knowing that he had a brother that wouldn't be able to see him; how he would not have a playmate or someone to protect him when they were not around, and how they would have to raise them differently, and being separated and separating their children was not something they even thought of considering.

Besides, being a shadowhunter was Rafael's legacy and by the age of 13, he was free to choose that path should he wish to do so. However, with the rate he was giving punches and how he was hanging around his Aunts Izzy and Clary, and Uncles Simon and Jace, not to mention their kids, meant that Rafael was more of a natural than Alec ever was.

If there was only a school for warlocks as there was for shadowhunters, they wouldn't be having this problem. Then again, Alec and Magnus had hated, **_hated_** the idea of sending Rafe to the Shadowhunter Academy, no matter how "refurbished" they claim it to be. _They were not blind._

"Besides," grinned Alec as he showed Magnus the little piece of paper that Max handed him. It was a drawing of their family with each of them a different color. Magnus was painted a deep shade of purple, with blue lights coming out of his hands. Alec was a dark red, holding a bow and arrow while Rafe was green, surrounded by flowers and trees. Max was blue, of course. "Look at how well our children draw."

Proud parents smile as Magnus adds the piece of work to the little gallery they were building upon the highest place of honor, the refrigerator door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! We have reached Day 4 and are halfway through the week. That means that we will have a new Shadowhunter episode soon.
> 
> Do you think Shadowhunters also have art classes? I've always wondered if they would be drawing their parents vanquishing demons or something like doing calligraphy sheets to practice their rune-drawings.
> 
> As always, leave your comments below and Kudos are always ❤.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is Space so be sure to bookmark this series to find out more. 
> 
> Also, if you like my writing, it would mean a lot if you spread the word here or on tumblr. My handle on tumblr is @beginwithakiss and i usually advertise my work there as well.
> 
> Till tomorrow! -Rin.


End file.
